


descended from royalty; ascended from the street

by venator_signum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger Needs A Slap, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, I JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Prince Luke Skywalker, Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano, Inquisitor Ezra Bridger, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, More tags to come as I go, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Stormtrooper CC-2224 | Cody, did i mention that this is super duper duper loosely based on aladdin, i will make that a tag thanks, in moment of clarity local teenager just needs his dad, luke has no respect for pryce and good for him, luke with a shoto, moon analogies for ezra, sabine just wants her brother back is that too much to ask bro, sun analogies for the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venator_signum/pseuds/venator_signum
Summary: “Were you stealing supplies for the rebellion?” The other looked up and crossed his arms defensively as Luke continued. "It's not uncommon around here."“What if I was huh? What are you going to do about it? Turn me in? Trust me, I’ve gotten out of Imperial hold more times than I can count.”“But you are a rebel, by definition, are you not?”“...If I was?” Luke nodded, as if in approval.“Good. You can help me.”“What? Why would I help you? I have no idea who you are and you have no idea who I am.”“I’m sure if I looked hard enough I could find information on you. You said you had been captured several times?”-------aka an aladdin au i made up entirely based on that one (1) scene in the temple on Malachor
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Beru Whitesun, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Beru Whitesun, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my new fic, you're in for a ride :)  
> as I said at the end of the summary, this is an aladdin au i made up entirely based on that one (1) scene in the temple on Malachor from my rebels rewatch during lockdown last year
> 
> a couple of things before you begin:  
> 1\. i don't own star wars otherwise everyone would be happy (maybe... i like the angst) so the bits in italics at the start are, of course, quotes from the episode and therefore not mine  
> 2\. in this fic, Luke is raised as the Imperial Prince and constantly being assaulted with attempts to turn him to the dark side (you'll get backstory on how he got there later)  
> 3\. if you like skybridger this is obviously the story for you but I also have another major fic which I recently finished called 'Execute Order 65' which also has skybridger so go check that out if you want  
> 4\. the imperial prince idea I got from a fic called 'Wandering Stars' by softiee i highly suggest you check it out  
> 5\. school just started up again so no, I don't have a schedule this is just a free for all, when I get to it kinda thing please understand  
> 6\. my tumblr is this (no i don't know how to link shut up :) ) come yell at me if you wish (please i want people to talk to me)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venator-signum

_“A place of worship for some. To others, an engine of destruction. But at its heart, our prize.”_

_“How do we get in?”_

_“Two must lift these stones. No more, no less. That is the way of the Sith.”_

_“You seem to know an awful lot about them.”_

_“To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy. Even practice their beliefs.”_

_“Yeah, my master wouldn't approve of that last part.”_

_“Then he is doomed to fail.”_

* * *

_“Behold the key.”_

_“It's a Holocron.”_

_“You know of them?”_

_“Yeah. My master has one, but it's different.”_

_“Because this is a Sith Holocron, one that holds all their secrets.”_

_“Well, how do we get to it?”_

_“It is a test. Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it.”_

_“Throw me. Yeah, throw me. I'll jump, and then you use The Force to throw me. My master and I do it all the time. Well, a few times anyway. Look, we can do this.”_

* * *

_“You have unlocked the secret of the Temple. How did you accomplish this?”_

_“You're smart, figure it out!”_

_“No matter. The power within will soon serve the Emperor.”_

_“I don't fear you!”_

_“Then you will die braver than most.”_

* * *

_“Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!”_

_“Ahsoka! Ahsoka.”_

_“Anakin. I won't leave you. Not this time.”_

_“Then you will die.”_

_“Ahsoka! No! No!”_

_“Ezra! Ezra, let's go! There's nothing we can do now. It's over. It's over.”_

* * *

“Hey! Hey you! Come and get me!” The teenager laughed as he sprinted off, stormtroopers giving chase behind him. Little did they know that he was only the distraction as his teammates crept behind them to steal the crates out from right under their noses. His commlink lit up after a couple of seconds as he leapt over a fruit cart.

“Spectre 6, we’ve got the crates and heading back to the Phantom now. Meet us there.”

“Copy that Spectre 1. I just have to lose the bucketheads first. I’ll meet you at my tower instead.”

“Affirmative. Spectre 1 out.” The device clicked off as he sprinted away, looking for a speeder. Seeing the troopers begin to gain ground on him, he shot back at them to slow them down.

“He’s got a blaster!” 

“You fools, we all have blasters!” He rolled his eyes as they began to fire back and he dodged with uncanny ability.

* * *

Drawing his hood further over his head, Luke looked around in awe at the bustling market streets, despite the stormtroopers making the rounds. He strolled around, looking at the wares offered to shoppers before he stopped in front of a jewellery stand to admire a beaded necklace.

“Ah, a pretty necklace for a pretty young man like yourself?” Shocked, he looked at the vendor who had spoken to him.

“Pardon?”

“Would you like to buy something?”

“Oh! Oh, I- no thank you.” With a polite smile, he moved on.

Luke took in a deep breath of the afternoon Lothal air. It may be a bit polluted and probably not the best to breathe in the marketplaces, especially near the ones near the Imperial Centre like he was in now, but it was _freeing._ So much better than the stiff, cold air that cycled through the vents of Imperial buildings and Star Destroyers. He wasn’t entirely in the best of moods but the fresh air managed to lift his spirits a little. His father was constantly trying to lure him to Fall but has been unsuccessful for the past 13 years. Admittedly, he _had_ gotten close about 6 months ago but then he had brought Luke’s new tutor back from a mission, quite beaten up and covered in burns. He didn’t know _where_ he had been or _why_ this woman was so hurt due to his father wanting to shelter him as much as possible, but she was assigned to further goad him to the dark. Unfortunately for his father, it just seemed that the opposite of what he wanted was happening.

He sighed. Luke didn’t want to be part of the Empire, he didn’t agree with their methods or their ideals but he had no other choice. For as long as he could remember, he had been raised amongst the cold and impersonal halls of Star Destroyers with faceless and nameless guards standing vexingly at his back for ‘protection’. They all knew that even now, at 16 years of age, Luke Amidala could take down any one of them in a heartbeat, and just because he _could_ doesn’t mean that he would. After all, the stormtroopers were only there for appearance’s sake - and also the fact that his father was overly paranoid about everything that could possibly hurt his child and coddled him like he was made of porcelain, even though his training results would prove otherwise. He could put up with them to make the Sith lord happy.

That’s why he wanted to come to Lothal in the first place. There has been an increasingly high amount of rebel activity on the planet for the past two or so years. If he could get them to ‘kidnap’ him (because it’s not kidnapping if you go willingly), then he could join up with the rebellion and give them what information he has and finally be free of his father. As an added bonus, there were _Jedi_ in the Lothal cell, meaning that maybe they could teach him instead! His tutor always told him to listen to what the Force had to say and the Force was telling him that he needed to _get out._ He was tired of being cooped up behind walls and this was the perfect opportunity.

After a little longer, he saw a young girl standing in front of a fruit stand, looking longingly at a meiloorun.

“Hello, little one. Would you like that fruit?” She whirled around to look at him before nodding shyly. As Luke gave the fruit to her, the gotal manning the stand grabbed a hold of his wrist, causing the girl to run off.

“Are you going to pay for that?”

“What?”

“Money! I can’t run a business with no money! Pay up!”

“I-”

“I’m so sorry sir,” a boy around Luke’s age stepped in and grabbed him by the arm. “This is my brother, I’ve been looking for him everywhere! Come on now, mum’s been looking for you, let’s go!” He looked confusedly at the strangely handsome boy who whispered to him,

“Just play along, it’ll be much easier for both of us.” All Luke could do was nod and let the taller lead him away.

* * *

Ezra slowed down to a walk in the streets surrounding the marketplace before getting lost in the crowd, hiding in plain sight from the squad who arrived a minute after him. He stuck to the middle of the path, supposedly browsing the wares and trinkets. Two stalls over, a conversation struck his interest.

“Are you going to pay for that?”

“What?”

“Money! I can’t run a business with no money! Pay up!”

“I-” The teenager looked lost and worried so he decided to give him a hand and step in.

“I’m so sorry sir,” he grabbed hold of the other’s arm as he lied quickly to the very angry gotal. “This is my brother, I’ve been looking for him everywhere! Come on now, mum’s been looking for you, let’s go!” He gazed up confusedly at Ezra. 

“Just play along, it’ll be much easier for both of us.” Thankfully the boy just let him lead him away.

“There!” Ezra looked back at the squad who had been tailing him to see they had just spoken to Mr Angry-vendor-man.

“Ah, kriff.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Come on, we gotta run.”

“What?”

“Follow me!”

* * *

Luke followed the boy as they sprinted, weaving in and out of stalls, leaping over carts and people. Damn, he was ever thankful that his father had made him train daily otherwise he would have never been able to keep up. However, he noticed something odd as they jumped up onto a nearby building and ran across the roofs. Some of these stunts were only possible by using the Force. There was something about this boy Luke couldn't exactly put his finger on. Maybe he was just really good at parkour. Or maybe… he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

They ran and they ran. Ezra leapt between two buildings and went to place a plank of wood he found to bridge the gap, only to see the blond leap clear over his head and land gracefully behind him. Said boy smirked at his shocked face before they took off again. That's it. Ezra was mesmerised. However, there was something… off about the other but he just wasn't sure _what_ exactly. He shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his mind, escape first, question later. Jumping down into a speeder with the other not far behind, he shot off ahead of the stormtroopers. He quickly took out his blaster and handed it butt first to blondie. "Can you shoot?"

"What?!"

"The stormtroopers are gaining on us. _Can you shoot?"_ He nodded and took the gun before precisely firing at the swoop bikes.

Not long after, the stormtroopers gave up the chase and seeing no TIE fighters, Ezra deemed it safe enough to get to his tower to rendezvous, conveniently forgetting the other boy in the speeder with him.

* * *

“So.”

“So.”

“Why were you running?” Luke rolled his eyes.

“I gave a kid some food that I was _just about to pay for_ when you stepped in to stop that vendor from attacking me and those stormtroopers started chasing after us. What about you?” The other stayed silent. After a beat, he ventured, “Were you stealing supplies for the rebellion?” The other looked up and crossed his arms defensively as Luke continued. "It's not uncommon around here."

“What if I was huh? What are you going to do about it? Turn me in? Trust me, I’ve gotten out of Imperial hold more times than I can count.”

“But you are a rebel, by definition, are you not?”

“...If I was?” Luke nodded, as if in approval.

“Good. You can help me.”

“What? Why would I help you? I have no idea who you are and _you_ have no idea who _I_ am.”

“I’m sure if I looked hard enough I could find information on you. You said you had been captured several times?” He gave the dark-haired boy a sugary smile who just raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“How would _you_ be able to access prisoner files?”

“...I have high clearance.”

“You _what?!”_ Luke shrugged his shoulders and held his hand out to seal the deal.

“So? Are you going to help me?”

“Oh no. No no no no no no.” He shook his head in disbelief and backed away slowly as his hand drifted to his blaster at his belt and Luke raised his guard just in case.

“I can’t help you! Look, you’re just going to get me and all my family killed! I won’t let that happen.” A dark glint appeared in his eye and Luke felt the tremble of darkness in the tower room as if the shadows were creeping in on him. The moment of realisation struck as he got a closer look at the violently blue-eyed boy in front of him and a little bit of that hope he harboured faded. This wasn’t a Jedi.

“You’re Force-sensitive.” It wasn’t a question and the other knew it. The anger and sharp fear faded into a softer shock and the shadows slunk back to their corners.

“How did you…?” His eyes flickered to the cylinder lingering at Luke’s waist before flicking to his face with wide eyes.

“Are you…?”

“An inquisitor? No. A Sith? Also no, but my fa- Lord Vader is desperately trying to turn me to the Dark. Please,” He pleaded with his eyes. It usually worked on the weaker-willed of the officers made to guard him when he injected just a hint of Force persuasion. “You are possibly the only chance I have of getting out from under his thumb. You _have_ to help me!”

* * *

Ezra looked into the prince’s eyes and saw that he was desperate.

“Why should I trust you?”

“In all honesty, you probably shouldn’t, but surely you can see that I’m not lying. _Please._ You have to get me out! I can’t take any more sitting on the sidelines to be seen and not heard. I can’t stand up to Vader from my current position because he would lock me up even more! I can’t live behind walls anymore! My restrictions would be doubly, maybe even triply as tighter than they are currently! You have to get me out!”

“I- wait.” He felt out with the Force. “Stormtroopers! Quick you need to-” The door to the tower burst open as a squad came through the door.

“You!” The commander pointed at him. “Rebel scum! You are under arrest for treason against the Empire!” Luke’s eyes widened.

“Commander stop this at once!”

“On whose authority?”

“Mine! I demand that you do so, under the order of Imperial Prince Luke Amidala!” He dramatically pushed back his dark hood and Ezra’s eyes widened as everything clicked together. He couldn’t believe it, after seeing this face year after year on his birthday - Empire Day - and he realised that this was the son of the monstrosity that was Vader. And he had had a _civil conversation with him._ The traitorous part of his mind told him that the dramatics made sense, _have you seen Vader?_ But also that he didn't mind it from the prince?

“I apologise, Prince Luke, but I am under strict orders of Governor Price to capture any and all rebels on Lothal. I’m sure you’re just a bit confused from what’s happened, let’s get you back to the facility.” The sergeant spoke and he had to stop himself from snickering at Luke’s scowl at being told he was misguided but he felt a twinge of empathy for him as well. Stupid good moral compass making him feel bad for the Imperial Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back and i bring to you a new chapter!! thank you to all the kudos so far :)  
> i would also like to mention that this is super duper duper loosely based on aladdin. I just want to make that clear to everyone  
> also sorry not sorry this is a little shorter than my average chapters school's started up again and I'm hella tired
> 
> uh I don't own the inquisitor oc, they belong to infinityhi on the sw discord server I'm in who has allowed me to use them for story purposes and they are a shapeshifter :)  
> I also don't own the lyrics
> 
> BRIEF WARNING FOR MANIPULATION if that bothers you it's at the start and the end of the chapter and it's not overboard but I still think it warrants a warning and I'll go over it quickly in the end notes if you decide to skip :)

The door to his cell opened with a hiss. Ezra stayed resolutely looking at the back wall, ignoring whoever had come in. Until they began to speak.

"Ezra, how could you?" He gasped and whirled around to see a familiar face on the wrong body; an inquisitor's body. It seethed with anger. 

"Kanan?"

"How could you Ezra? You got locked up! And for what? You jeopardized the mission! Again! This," the mimic gestured to the general surroundings, "is your fault. If only you had listened to me, then you could have avoided all this but no! You are irresponsible and you alone are to blame! You will _never_ be a Jedi. Not on my watch. You can't even save strangers, let alone the ones you love." Logically, Ezra knew that Kanan wasn't here. He couldn't be. Coming from anyone else it might hurt a little, yes, and he knew that _Kanan wasn't here._

So why did those words cut so deep?

That was only the first of the visits. Every day, a couple of times each day, that same inquisitor walked into his cell, wearing a different face. In the beginning, it was just Kanan. Then Sabine had been thrown into the mix and so had his parents. Rex too and, despite having only known him for a day at most, the Imperial Prince himself. Maul had even made an appearance once or twice as well as some of his old friends from the streets. It was the same every time. They would blame him for what he had done. For not living up to their expectations. For not being able to save them. For tampering with the Dark. For hurting them. For not freeing them. For making them lose Ahsoka.

Ezra didn't even want to think about how they had gotten these memories, these people. They had probably pulled it from his mind or something when he was asleep and they had just made sure he stayed unconscious.

He held on for as long as he could but it was hard. The mimic's words cut deeper and deeper each time, making him vulnerable to the dangers of anger and pain and suffering. He had already been exposed to the Dark Side of the Force and against his best efforts, it was all too easy to succumb to it once more.

* * *

Sabine smacked the holotable and groaned. The captain raised an eyebrow at the young adult abusing her ship.

“Still no comms?”

“Nothing! I can’t even get through! The idiot probably got captured again.” A new voice joined the conversation

“We should go back for him.”

“Kanan…”

“He’s okay - for now. I can feel him, but I’m not sure how long it’ll be before the Empire catches up to him. The sooner we get back to him the better.”

“I’m sensing a but?” Kanan sighed.

“I could feel another presence with him, force-sensitive, strong too. Hera, this could be another Jedi!” She held her hand to her chin as she thought about what to do. Having another Jedi with them could be a huge advantage, especially after Ahsoka. Ezra, she knew, could handle himself and as much as she wanted to go back, these supplies were essential to the rebellion. Kanan and Sabine were going to be unhappy about this, but she can’t please everyone. Her mouth was set into a grim line as she made her decision.

“We’re bringing those supplies to the base.”

“What?!” 

“Hera you can’t!”

“What’s wrong?” Zeb lumbered into the room with a growl and the Mandalorian turned to him.

“Hera said we can’t go get Ezra!”

“What?”

“Guys this isn’t up for discussion. Ezra can handle himself, we all know it but these supplies are crucial. We have to think of the bigger picture.” Sabine mumbled something. “What was that?” She shook her head.

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. Let’s just go.” The girl stalked off to her cabin and Kanan and Hera shared a look. The current youngest wasn’t happy.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

“Prince Luke! Your Highness, we’ve been looking all over for you, I was worried sick that you had been taken hostage or captured! It’s not safe! You know that there have been frequent… rebellious activities here-” 

“And whose fault is that Governor Pryce? I’m sure that you are well aware that I am able to look after myself?” Luke titled his head and gave an over sugary smile and the woman gave him an affronted look before remembering who she was talking to and stepping into place behind him as he made the walk to his quarters in the Imperial Centre, surrounded by a guard detail.

Pryce got on his nerves more and more at every meeting and he longed to tear her apart with his bare hands but he wouldn’t. He _could_ but he wouldn’t. That would mean giving in to the anger and the dark and that was not his focus here. It was getting the rebel out of here and running away to the rebellion with him. The force-sensitive, admittedly handsome, around his age, not a Jedi but lingering on the edge of darkness that Luke just _knew_ was trouble, rebel. He shook his head to clear his very much treasonous thoughts from floating to the surface of his mind. There was at least one inquisitor here, he didn’t need them on his tail.

Being here was horrible. He hated it. He had just wanted freedom for a day and look where that got him. In a bit of trouble and a new friend? Acquaintance? Locked up in a cell. He sighed as he tuned out Pryce’s horribly annoying voice attempting to scold him (as if he had respect for her) and turned to the Stormtrooper at his right-hand. “Commander please escort me back to my ship. With all due respect, Governor Pryce, but I am far too tired from the events of the day and I believe that my tutor is expecting me.” He may hate it but if he was going to be treated as ‘fragile’ or ‘precious’ and be babied, then he wasn’t above using that to his advantage to get people to leave him alone. The governor nodded quickly, eager to get in his good graces.

“Of course, Your Highness. Hopefully, we may speak again soon.” She bowed and Luke strutted past her, guard in tow.

“Hopefully we do not,” he muttered, just loud enough for the Commander to hear and he felt the man’s amusement in the Force.

“Would you like me to call ahead to the Skywalker, Your Highness? I can let Daughter know that we’re returning.” Luke nodded.

“Please do. She’ll probably want to talk about my escapades today.” He lowered his voice. “By the way, thank you for letting me go, I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble.”

“No problem, Your Highness, reminds me of the old days.” He could hear the smile in the man’s voice. He raised his own again to normal volume.

“Come along, Commander Cody. We mustn’t keep Daughter waiting.”

* * *

He grabbed his head in pain and crumpled to the floor. It was getting too much. He had to get out of here, with the prince if possible.

“Come on young one, you know you wish to join us. You can do everything you ever wanted and more!” The inquisitor taunted him from across the cell. His mind was forcefully filled with visions of what he could do with the power of the Dark. Gain unlimited knowledge. Stop the tyranny that befell worlds. Save those who can’t save themselves from those who caused chaos. Be powerful enough that they won’t lose anyone else, not like they lost Ahsoka. Even- even help the Imperial Prince. Help him to- to Fall. If the Prince Fell, then he would be twice, maybe even _thrice_ as strong. The Empire would be unstoppable. Yes; then the two of them could leave. Be just the two of them as they Fell into the gaping abyss of the Dark together. 

_Wouldn’t that be nice?_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind, drawing from the darkest corners and the deepest depths. It made him question everything he knew and against his better judgement (which was slowly slipping away), he listened. _Just you and the Prince? No one to tell you no, or where to go? A whole new world? A whole new point of view? An indescribable feeling with new horizons to pursue and a thrilling chase? Just you and his Royal Highness, Ezra Bridger. A little street rat turned Dark Duke? Come, Ezra Bridger. No one could stop you from achieving your goals. Join us and enter your new world._

It was all too enticing. 

It all sounded too good to be true.

Ezra just didn’t care anymore, what more had he left to lose?

He sagged to the ground even lower and touched his head against the cool floor as the Light waned.

His hands drifted down from where they had clutched at his hair, he stood up silently and fluidly.

Weak little Ezra Bridger had fallen down. A champion of the Dark stood up.

The inquisitor gave a twisted grin.

He opened his eyes and gave back a smirk just like it as he saw their reflection in the shine of the inquisitor’s helmet.

They glowed gold.

* * *

Above Lothal, a togruta shivered and so did a blond teenager.

On Atollon, a blinded Jedi Knight and the Bendu hung their heads.

In the Palace, a powerful warmonger and his champion basked in the power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luke: ✨i hate it here✨
> 
> okay at the start, ezra is confronted by the inquisitor who has changed their face to kanan's who starts blaming him for everything and it mentions others like sabine, rex, maul, his parents and friends from the street appearing too  
> (I should make the note that it would just be maul's face with no horns cause of things idk how to explain but that's what I've been told and the only reason why hera and zeb weren't mentioned, I figured maul would be less of a stretch cause take out the horns and he's just a very heavily tattooed man)
> 
> at the end (which I'm very proud of) ezra is mentally attacked by forced visions of what he could do as an inquisitor (that are just stretching the truth of his goals) but it's the final step into making him Fall, visions and talking include but not limited to: gain lots of knowledge, save people, save people, don't lose anyone else, help luke Fall, let the two of them leave, a whole new world lyrics for skybridger, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i have once again posted
> 
> sorry for the delay, I probably would have had it up a little while ago but life happens and people were being jerks in the comments of my other fic nbd, nothing to worry abt 
> 
> A N Y W A Y S
> 
> enjoy and I swear that one day I will write something other than star wars (and if its a kind of moon spirit sokka au then thats MY problem)

At least a month had passed. Luke hadn’t seen the rebel and hadn’t heard of any escapes so it was safe to assume the worst. He hadn’t done much in that past month. Of course, his father had heard about his little escapade and ordered him to stay aboard the  _ Skywalker  _ and that he be monitored at all times. It was  _ dreadful _ and he longed to breathe non-recycled air for just 15 minutes.

“Luke?” At least the present company wasn’t bad. “Luke are you alright? I know your father was a bit harsh but all he wants to do is protect you. He loves you, he just doesn’t know how to show it, trust me on this.” He gave a small nod and began to pace. Daughter didn’t move from the floor, just raised an eyebrow at him. When Luke didn’t stop for a couple more minutes, she stood, picked up her helmet and turned to the teenager.

“Grab your saber, you’ll relax a bit more once you’ve got some energy out so we’re going to spar. If you would comm Commander Cody to escort us?”

* * *

The walk to the training room was short. There were a few onboard the Star Destroyer but even then, Luke had total authority over anyone who would be using said room and could just kick them out and the fact that his companions were intimidating certainly helped. Luckily, there was no one in their usual space and the two force-users entered ahead whilst Cody locked the room to give them some modicum of privacy. Daughter took off her helmet and cloak and turned to the clone by the door.

“Were you able to get what I asked, Commander?” He nodded.

“Yes ma’am,” he moved over to them and handed her two cases, one stacked on top of the other. She gave the tiniest of smiles, out of the line of sight of the cameras situated in two of the corners in the diagonals of the room and she spoke in a barely audible voice.

“Thank you, Cody.” They locked eyes and the commander nodded and responded in kind.

“No worries Tano.” 

“What are you two whispering about?” Both slightly jolted their heads at the third presence who had joined their huddle. Luke grinned cheekily.

“Your Highness,” Ahsoka Tano straightened up and looked at him, “I have a gift for you,” he gave an unimpressed expression, “Don’t look at me like that, it’s been perfectly cleared by your father himself. Now,” she picked up the top box and handed it to him. “Open it up.”

Luke tentatively took the case from her hands and sat down on the floor to reveal its contents. Inside, two gleaming, polished black hilts sat there, daring him to take them. One was shorter than the other, he realised upon the second look and picked them up. They certainly  _ looked _ as if they were of a slightly higher quality than his previous, Inquisitorious issued saber but they held no crystals inside. He looked up at the togruta who had sat across from him, the other case in her lap.

“We’ll have to transfer your current crystals into the new blades because you’re already used to them,” Luke made a face and she dropped her voice, “I know they don’t feel right but we’re working with what we’ve got okay? Don’t worry, I’m doing just the same as you.” She opened her box to reveal the same, two black hilts, one shorter than the other but the design was different to his.

“How did you get these?”

“I told Lord Vader that I wanted to further your training by teaching you in the form of Jar’Kai to be able to block against multiple opponents at once and since I am well versed in said form, he has allowed me to teach you. Are you up for the challenge?” She winked and he grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

“Hera it’s been a  _ month! _ He’s never been locked up that long! Something has gone wrong and I don’t know what it is but all I can say is that I have a gut feeling that Ezra is in trouble again and we  _ need to go get him!” _ Hera rubbed her temples and sighed before looking at the young Mandalorian. Not even two days after Hera told them that they couldn’t go back for Ezra, Sabine had changed her hair and her armour again. For whatever reason, Hera didn’t know but she did know that the girl was angry with her.

“Sabine, please, sit down. We need to have a chat.” Her voice gave no room for objections and she sat down with a huff and crossed arms. “You know more than anything that I wanted to go back for him as soon as we could, whether that meant supplies first or Ezra first. I do regret not getting him before we left but I had no choice, we were already behind schedule and any delays could have been disastrous. I tried so many times to let us go back for him, even just Kanan or me even, but command won’t allow it.”

“We could’ve just snuck off! Don’t let them notice until it’s too late!”

“Then why didn’t you?” She raised an eyebrow at the teenager as she looked away. “We could’ve but our team is too valuable and you know it. The Ghost is one of the best ships here and we all have responsibilities. I hate this as much as you do and Kanan dislikes it even more so but right now, we’re not in the position to do  _ anything. _ Am I understood?” Sabine nodded and they sat in their own thoughts.

“I don’t like this.”

“Me either, Sabine. Me either.”

* * *

_ “WHAT?” _

“I’m sorry Your Highness but I’m just following orders.”

“Surely just the Commander and Daughter are enough?” The poor officer stood uncomfortably and rigidly in front of Luke’s desk in his office as he stood to pace. At this point, he wouldn’t even need to do laps anymore - not that Ahsoka would let him off that easily.

“I’m afraid that’s not up to me, Your Highness. I’ve been told to inform you that they will be arriving within the next few hours.” Luke sighed and looked out the window to the planet below.

“Is there any particular reason why?”

“Lord Vader has requested that Daughter begin to meet with him more regularly to closely monitor your training, and the Commander has been scheduled more time on Coruscant to train new stormtrooper recruits. You are also required to be stationed on Coruscant for longer periods of time between travels, Your Highness. Lord Vader’s orders.” He growled softly at the words of the officer. His father wanted to limit his travel? And limit the time he had with the two people in his life who actually cared about him? About Luke - not His Royal Highness, Prince Luke of the Empire? And all he got in return was most likely a faceless, boring Inquisitor who most likely hated him like all the other Inquisitors did because he had Vader’s favour? Just because he was the son of that monster even if they did not know that? He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to ground himself. There was no point in getting angry, it was inevitable now. Ahsoka always said to feel your anger but then let it go, there was no use in bottling it up - that led to the Dark and that was the last thing he wanted.

“You’re dismissed.”

True to their word, the new addition (to the collection that was Luke’s bodyguard detail) arrived, and an Inquisitor as expected. The prince sat behind his desk, Ahsoka on his right and Cody on his left as they entered. Luke studied them as they stood at attention, waiting for him to speak and he knew that Ahsoka and Cody were doing the same. From what Luke could tell, they were around his height and of similar build. Their gear consisted of Imperial standard rounded pauldrons and greaves which would be very useful for the acrobatics of an Inquisitor. Fingerless gloves, shining black vambraces and a holster sat on their right thigh even though their lightsaber was clipped to their belt at the back. The strangest thing of all was the helmet. It looked as if a mix between an Inquisitor’s helm and a scout trooper. Luke decided to reach out into the Force and see what he could discern about them. Their signature was dark and cloudy, like a winter’s night but it was also familiar somehow.  _ How _ was a mystery but they would have to do for now. It’s not like there was any way to get rid of them, was there?

* * *

Ahsoka scowled once Twelfth Brother, as he had introduced himself, had left and her charge sighed.

“I don’t like him.”

“Cody?”

“There’s something off about this kid but I’m not sure what. Just a gut feeling. He’s going to be trouble.” Luke grinned.

“You say that as if trouble doesn’t follow me around.” She and Cody motioned to each other as if to say,  _ I wonder who he got that from? _

“I agree with Cody, there’s something not quite right about him. His force signature was almost as if I had met him somewhere before but I cannot for the life of me figure out where.”

“Me too. It was strange. He didn’t take his helmet off but even with the voice modulator, I would guess that he’d be around my age.”

“Do you want me to further investigate?” Cody asked.

“Yes, please. If the Inquisitors won’t answer you, call one of us.” The clone gave a nod and left to attend to other duties.

* * *

Kanan sat on the ridge, just outside the base on Atollon. He was a bundle of anxiety and worry, shoved down underneath a layer of ‘Jedi Calm ™’ as Sabine called it. He felt horrible. It had been a month since he had lost his padawan, who he had been on rocky terms with because Ezra blamed himself and Kanan could, metaphorically, see that. He clenched his fists and jaw as he kneeled. He felt like a failure. First, he had lost his master and now he had lost his padawan? Who next? Sabine or Zeb? Chopper? God forbid he lost Hera. If he ever did, he wouldn’t be able to keep it together and probably do something drastically stupid and a bad haircut would be the least of it.

Recently, when he looked into the Force, all he could see was an overwhelming expanse of darkness. The kind that sucked all light into it and you along too. It was suffocating and choking. Like there was no hope left. Kanan had the tiniest of inclinations into what it meant but he couldn’t pin anything down. He tugged on the bond with Ezra. It was still there, weaker yes, but still there which meant that he was alive at the very least. That was good. But that was only small goodness in comparison to the bad that engulfed the galaxy. He pondered on the disturbance in the Force that popped up about a month ago. Hopefully, it wasn’t related to Ezra.

He ignored the part of his brain that said they were much closer connected than he wanted to acknowledge.

* * *

“What can you tell me about this new Inquisitor assigned to our prince?”

“Name: Ezra Bridger, species: human, 16 years of age, known aliases: Lando Calrissian and Jabba the Hutt, Lothal local, known Rebel, notable accomplices are: Hera Syndulla, Twi’lek; Kanan Jarrus, Human; Sabine Wren, Mandalorian; Garrazeb Orrelios, Lasat; and a C-1 series astromech.” The red, pupilless eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“Bridger, you say?”

“Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn.” 

“It seems that we have our work cut out for us. This could place us in a very advantageous position over the Lothalian rebel cell.” He placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment before he began to make orders. “Arrange for a call with the Grand Inquisitor, as soon as possible.”

“Where would you like to take it, sir?”

“In my office is fine. Ensure that all operations are fully functioning and continue on with your work.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID MAKE FUN OF KANAN'S HAIRCUT IN SEASON 4 I HATE IT IT'S SO UGLY I GET THAT HE'S BLIND BUT HE HAS NO EXCUSE
> 
> also yes, his ship is called the Skywalker cause he heard the name once and thought it was cool  
> vader hates it and ahsoka and cody just think it's funny


End file.
